


Happy For You

by kaedead



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, but it’s mentioned, im sorry, its sad, naegiri isn’t the main ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedead/pseuds/kaedead
Summary: asahina can’t help but feel envious of her friends.





	Happy For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first story so feel free to critique it cause I’m not very good at writing yet! Please enjoy!!

She watches as their lips meet. Their eyes filled with adoration and pure, untainted love. Kirigiri and Naegi, two strong people who had fallen in love and who would most likely stay in love. She wished more than anything that she could have that, But she couldn’t and she knew that. 

Asahina Aoi felt so many things when watching their life go by. As she watched her two best friends slowly but surely fall in love with each other. She truly wanted to be happy for them, but every time she watched them, she felt a pang of envy and a longing for a love as angelic as theirs.  
but she wouldn’t have that. 

When her lips met with her own lover -a girl whom she had met up with in hopes of finding that love she so desperately craved- she just felt guilt. guilt and nothing else. 

Asahina finds herself thinking of Sakura. she dreams that she’s right there by her side, sleeping next to her. when Asahina wakes up and the girl who is next to her isn’t Sakura, but the exact same girl she began to date out of envy, she begins to sob. she cries and screams until she can’t anymore, and her lover rubs her back affectionately and whispers calming things and tells her that it’s ok (although it isn’t).

Asahina Aoi wants nothing but an untainted love, a love that’s uncorrupted and guiltless. But how can she have that when she’s still infatuated with someone who isn’t coming back?

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! I’m not sure how well I conveyed it but this is meant to be about how Asahina feels guilty about trying to fall in love after Sakura dies. like I said this is one of my first fan fictions so I really hope you enjoyed it and that the grammar wasn’t too terrible!


End file.
